


Lazarus

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [62]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's power continues to grow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my friend Timeanddivision's work.
> 
> This is based on their concept for Kylo Ren growing stronger and raising people from the dead.

The Rebels had caught them by surprise. The Order's casualties were solely because of the Rebellion's surprise but once thighs had gotten organized they had been crushed, the deaths of those in the Order paid back in blood several times over.

Kylo watched impassively as the dead were accounted for. He had no need to worry about this. There were plenty of soldiers for the Order. No one here was important enough for him to use his power on.

Hux's piercing scream told him he was wrong. Immediately Kylo went to find the General, frowning as he felt the man's agony wash over him. Whose death could have possibly caused this kind of public dismay of mourning?

He found him down on his knees, cradling a blaster riddled body close to his chest. The uniform was that of someone from the technician corps of the Order. Who did Hux know..? And then Kylo saw the dead man's familiar looking red hair and he understood.

"You cannot leave me!" Hux wept, rocking back and forth with his little brother's still form. He looked up when he heard steps coming towards him, "Ren!" he cried, "Ren, please! You can bring him back!"

The sight of Hux in tears and begging for something from him had been a fantasy of his ever since he had met the man. He had always wanted to see Hux knocked down off of his high horse. This however, this was not what he had had in mind.

Wordlessly Kylo bent down and he took the body from Hux, closing his eyes to concentrate. He had life energies saved up from those he had killed, waiting for when it would be needed. He reached out with the Force and pushed into the body, willing it to mend itself.

Hux watched tearfully as Techie suddenly woke with a gasp and a shudder. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to hide the tears that had been falling. "Techie..." he mumbled. He grabbed the confused man and pulled him into his arms, hugging him close.

Kylo just snorted and walked away.

***

Several weeks later, Kylo approached Techie when he was alone. He held out a hand to him. "Keep this safe and do not return it to me until you are ready."

Techie blinked as a golden ring was pressed into his hand. "What is this?" he timidly asked.

"It's a promise," Kylo explained, "the same one I gave to your brother."

"Why?"

"Because for some reason you make him happy," he sniffed. He was prepared to walk away when Techie hugged him and he growled, forcing himself to endure it.


End file.
